dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayden's Wings
Before the Seven Solarians of the Galactic Special Forces were established to battle the vestiges of the Seven Emperors, there existed a group of heroes who fought to protect Hayden's peace. These brave souls came to be known as "Hayden's Wings" (하이든의 날개, haideunenalgae)ⓘ. Within the tyrannical rule of the ancient Seven Emperors the Galactic Knight "Hayden" fired the first shot of rebellion. Since then, together with "Hayden's Wings", Hayden has protected the galaxy for many millennia, leaving behind countless legacies in the process. They are part of the Overlord Grade system, introduced in the Second Impact patch. Release Order: *1st Wave: Kaihen & Sei (26/Oct) *2st Wave: Siegfried & Seez (16/Nov) *Final Wave: Niarasotep & Tihi (07/Dec) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-6: Passive Skills *7: MAX Passive Skill *8: ULT Passive Skill *9: ARCH Passive Skill *10: Normal Attack * indicates recent changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Sword of Darkness, Kaihen #'Scintillation: Attendance' ( /Melee)(Active 1) Inflicts 3300% damage to one enemy and increases received damage by 86% for seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. Additionally, hit enemies cannot be revived while this debuff is active. 9 sec #'Scintillation: Inspiration' ( /Melee)(Active 2) Channels for 5 seconds and inflicts 2340% damage to entire enemy party while recovering 17% of Kaihen Run's HP. Additionally, grants full Immunity during the channel. Also, gains 20% "Inner Light" per second over the duration. This skill is not used during "Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator". 18.9 sec #'Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator' ( /Melee)(Active 3) Upon full "Inner Light", explodes to inflict 1820% damage to entire enemy party and stun them for 9.3 seconds. Afterwards, Kaihen descends the Eradicator for seconds (Read Notes!). While in this state, increases Kaihen Run's ATK by , damage by , plus for each stack of "Inner Light". After its duration, removes all buffs from one enemy and inflict 3940% damage to it and additional of the damage inflicted by Kaihen Run while in the "Eradicator" state. 1 sec #'Asthetic' (Passive 1) Increases self DEX by , and recovers HP by 13% of damage inflicted. Additionally, Kaihen can detect vanished enemies. #'Master of Light' (Passive 2) Kaihen gains "Inner Light" through "Scintillation: Inspiration". Increases the maximum capacity of "Inner Light" by 20 every time "Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator" is activated. Also, every 4th hit increase self Melee damage by and , can maintain overlays. #'Successor of Gem' (Passive 3) Upon taking lethal damage, Kaihen becomes unable to be attacked or targeted for 6 seconds and recovers 40% of his maximum HP upon this duration's end (but can still attack himself). Additionally, Kaihen Run's normal attacks now have a chance to remove 1 buff from the target. 31 sec #'23 Star Cut' (Max Passive) Increases maximum "Inner Light" gauge by 80, and increases Boss damage by for self. During "Successor of Gem", Kaihen Run's attacks cannot miss and are guranteed . #'Path of the Gem' (Ultimate Passive) "Descent of the Eradicator" will last for 14 seconds . At its end, increase additional damage done by 80%. #'Lights' Glow' (ARCH Passive) While under 'Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator', each time you kill an enemy, the duration increases by 2 seconds. Also, during 'Scintillation: Descent of the Eradicator', increase fixed damage by 1411%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and makes it unable to be revived . Notes: "Inner Light" is his resource, located in his resource bar underneath his HP bar. It is colored red-ish and caps at 300 pre-MAX and 380 post-MAX enhancement state. The original description uses a lot more phrases to describe the 3rd Active skill's state. This version is much easier to understand though. The "Eradicator" is Kaihen's swords filled with Light, and the so called “armor” a hooded appearance while in that state. Electric Fairy, Sei #'Power Discharge' ( /Range)(Active 1) Inflicts 3017% damage to one enemy and increases its damaged received by 86% for 14.9 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. Inflicts 1508% damage to nearby enemies. sec #'Majestic Explosion' ( /Range)(Active 2) Inflicts 1543% damage to entire enemy party, and inflicts a shock debuff for 13.4 seconds. Shocked targets have their DEF decreased by 66%, and Sei inflicts x2 damage to these targets. The debuff can overlay twice. sec #'Polarity Conversion' ( /Range)(Active 3) Inflicts 1540% damage to entire enemy party. Inflicts either a or polarity debuff. If an enemy is given the same polarity as what they already have, . . The additional damage cannot miss, and the polarity debuff cannot be removed. sec #'Magic Source' (Passive 1) Increases self INT by 165% for self and ATK by . #'Unstable Current' (Passive 2) Sei's normal attack has a chance of increasing damage by for seconds, can overlay times. #'Transcendental Existence' (Passive 3) Increases damage of by %, with an additional for each Mage in the allied party. #'Electromagnetic Field ' (Max Passive) Increases damage received by enemies by . During "Polarity Conversion", Sei will damage by 177%}}, stacking up to times. The buff cannot be removed. #'Polarity Stimulus' (Ultimate Passive) Increases self INT by . Polarity Conversion increases magical damage received by polar targets by . #'Cast of the Constellation' (ARCH Passive) Increases allied INT by 225%, increasing by an additional 112% Buff int per Mage ally in the team. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases INT by 35% for 6 seconds. Notes: Siegfried, The Revenge #'Shield Price ( /Melee):' (Active 1) Removes the beneficial effects from 1 enemy and disable them for 16.4s, dealing 3140% damage. Also, deals 1570% damage to all enemies and knocks them into the air, disrupting them for 3 seconds. This skill cannot miss or be dispelled. 13.3s #'Induce Vigilance:' (Active 2) Siegfried provokes 1 enemy for 14.2 seconds. Provoked enemies can’t attack anyone but Siegfried. Provoked enemies take 94% more physical damage. Bosses can not be provoked and thus are affected twice by the damage boost. 17.1s #'Defensive Formation:' (Active 3) For 6 seconds, grants all allied units immunity from damage and increases their damage by 174% 26.3s #'Revenge:' (Passive 1) Recovers 2 vengeance when hit. It also returns 10% of attack damage to attacked enemies, and each time vengeance increases by 1, his reflected damage increases by 1% (max 50%). Increase your health by 150%, if you receive damage equal to 35% or more in proportion to your health, you only take 35%. 1s #'Firm Will:' (Passive 2) Increases STR of all allies by 120% and Damage by 70%, reduces enemy damage by 25% and increases their damage received by 65%. #'Enforcement ( /Melee):' (Passive 3) Eliminates the beneficial effects of one enemy when at full vengeance and inflict 80% of their max health as damage. This skill can not miss. #'Knight of Hayden:' (Max Passive) Increases the duration of Defensive Formation to 8 seconds. Also reduces enemy EVA by 60% and DEF PEN by 40%. #'Vanguard of the Hayden Order' (Ultimate Passive) Increases allied units' STA by 120%, reduces allied damage received by 70%. Increases the Varman Family's damage by 500% and increases damage done by allies in Shariet by 600%. #'Ferocious Strength' (ARCH Passive) When hit, Siegfried regains his health by 558% per Attack for every 6 seconds. Also, if Siegfried's HP drops below 60%, he will become invincible for 8 seconds, restoring 15% of his Max HP every second. This effect can't be removed. 32s #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Damages 1 enemy and silences it. Notes: Seez, The Radiant Flame of Passion #'Super Rocket Punch ( /Melee):' (Passive 1) Completely fills up your Full Tank (Resource). Also, every time you charge the tank, your DEX increases by 62% and stacks 8 times. Also, when using a basic attack, there is a chance Super-heated Flame Radiation to reduce in Cooldown by 5%. #'Lightweight' (Passive 2) Increases self DEX by 230% and Boss Damage by 150%. #'Firepower' (Passive 3) Increases self Range DMG by 120% and increases ATK by 70%. #'Fuel Cell Expansion' (Max Passive) Increases the amount of fuel you can hold by 100. When using Super-heated Flame Radiation, your boss damage by , stacks up to 10 times. #'Go Tanko!' (Ultimate Passive) Increases self boss damage by 187%. "Super-Heated Flame Radiation" increases self range damage by while channeled, . #'Masterpiece of Magical Engineering' (ARCH Passive) Increase AoE damage by 155%. Also, while using 'Superheated Flame Radiation' you increase damage to all enemies by 2355%, and you do 3x damage to boss-type monsters. #'Normal Attack ( /Self):' Increases the Attack Power of Allied Units (Instead of Normal Attacks) Notes: Master of The Angel, Nayah Lastef #'Hayden's Light' (Active 1) Recovers all ally health by 730% and increases STA by 150% and attack power by 162% for 14 seconds. The STA and damage buff can overlay twice 18.4s #'Seraphim's Grace' (Active 2) Takes the harmful effects of all friendly units and returns them to the enemy, thus purifying them from the allied team. Grants immunity to further harmful effects for 9.3 seconds. 20.7s #'Wake Up Seraphim!' (Active 3) Resurrects a dead ally and grants the ally an immortal status, thus preventing death for 7.6 seconds. When the immortal status is cancelled or terminated, it restores 70% of Max HP. 28.8s #'Year of the Seraphim' (Passive 1) Niarasotep is immune to all conditions. Also, increase defense by 45%, STA by 80%, and reduce all incoming damage by 65%. #'Heavenly Will' (Passive 2) Increase the attack power of all allied units by 1200% and boss damage by 800% in Guild Plunder and Guild Conquest. #'24 Songs' (Passive 3) Gives blessings for 6 seconds to all allied units, restoring 10% of Max HP every second, and making them immortal to death. When the immortal status is cancelled or terminated, 50% of Max HP is recovered. 44.7s #'Archangel of Hope' (Max Passive) Increases all allied damage by 95% and random additional damage by 115%. Also, using "Wake Up Seraphim!" increases attack by 220% for 17.4 seconds, with up to 2 overlaps. #'Seraphim's Touch' (Ultimate Passive) Increases the attack of all allied units by 140% and STA by 95%. "Seraphim's Grace" now also increases attack power by 235%. #'An Angel of Miracles' (ARCH Passive) 'Wake Up! Seraph!' now revives two friendly allied units. Also, when using 'Seraphim's Grace', increase damage of all friendly units by 221%, STA by 144%, can maintain up to 2 overlays. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Damage and Silence one enemy. Notes: Mini Buster Commander, Tihi #'Focused Punch' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Vico deals 1840% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 15.4 seconds. Increases all attack damage to these stunned enemies by 87%, can overlap twice. 14.5s #'Protective Shield' (Active 2) Vico activates a protective shield that stops beneficial effects on allied units from being removed for 9.8 seconds. While shielded, allies have increased damage by 184% and increases attack damage by 773% during a physical attack. 19.4 sec #'Deflector Shield' (Active 3) Vico activates a deflector shield that grants all allied units immunity to harmful effects for 9.4 seconds and gives them a shield of 850% Tihi/Vico's attack power. While shielded, allies gain 241% attack damage. 23.1 sec #'Placeholder' (Passive 1) When Vico enters battle he deals 2212% damage to all enemies and increases their damage received by 87% for 16.8 seconds. 9 sec #'Mechanical Engineering Expert' (Passive 2) Increases all allied units Boss damage by 130% and damage by 941%. #'Mini Arc Buster: Vico' (Passive 3) Upon entering battle, Vico is called forth. While Vico is alive he receives all attacks and damage that would hit Tihi. Vico's damage is increased by 33% for 8.4 seconds after a normal attack. 7 sec #'Buster Upgrade' (Max Passive) Increases the main stats of all allied units by 181%. Also, allies buffed by "Protective Shield" will have twice the protection and receive double the damage buff. #'Operation: Rapid Convergence' (Ultimate Passive) Increases damage of all allied units by 155%. #'The Guardian' (ARCH Passive) Increases allied attack power by 172%. Also, increase the damage buffs from 'Protective Shield' by 3x. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Damage one enemy, reducing their attack speed. Notes: Category:Overlords Category:Korean